Alex Churchland
Alex Churchland, mostly referred to as Alex or Lucky, is the main playable character of LISA: The Pointless. The game surrounds his journey of seeking a better place to live by any means necessary, in a broken world that apparently is lost. He is constantly hounded by the insecurity caused by his failed martial arts career, the psychological trauma and fear caused by his endeavor as a garbage man, and the loss of his acquaintances and its growing world environment filled with belize tension. History Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Alex is a poor kid with an enthusiasm for martial arts, one day his aunt and care-giver Beth, hands him a VHS recording with Martial Arts lessons. Alex practiced them throughout his early youth, but somehow, he ended with a profession as a Garbage Man when he grew up. After the White Flash, Alex is thrown into a pile of corpses by Rando’s Army, in a hidden landfill known as Garbage Island. There, he is assisted by Joel Miller, who hospitalizes Alex at his house after he found out he was alive. With both agreeing to leave the island, they shortly face off against the odd mentality from the residents and slowly facing off the post-apocalyptic madness, looking for a better life opportunity in a senseless world. Chapter 1 is an introduction to Alex character and the World where he lives in. Grasping apparent non-existent hope to find out a better place to live, alongside Joel Miller, a draughtsman with a powerful bullet. The duo will hear about the legend of an existing City, a hope for the Wastelanders. Pursuing said legend, both will face off the results of a ruined world, negligent people, absurd weather conditions, destroyed environments and the apparition of a mob known as The Infinity Franchise, a violent group with mind wrapping influences. Appearance and Personality Alex appears as an elder slightly bald Caucasian man, with a remaining long bang, chained with a chevron mustache and a stubble long beard. He has green-bottle toned eyes and a long soft nose in between. His facial expression is always focused, looking to the horizon. Alex wears makeshift clothes made from parts of other garments, giving an overall raggy and humble look. Alex maintains the solemn and quiet demeanor from his counterpart, Brad Armstrong, however Alex sports major difference. As he doesn’t hold depressive antics, conversely, grasping towards looking any source of remaining hope in the world (most likely inspired by his old age and the desire of dying in peace). With this in mind, he shows a focused expression throughout the game, going straightly to the point in all kinds of circumstances he is involved. Even with his solemnity Alex doesn’t hesitate in expressing himself with others, answering with straight-forward answers based on his current mindset. He will show a disapproving and somewhat aggressive conduct towards the things and lifestyles he hates, showing this type of attitude towards the Garbage Island denizens; On the other hand, he will be kind and generous with matters that involves a positive and forward mindset, notably Joel, Augustus and Pike first meeting are an example of this. In his childhood, Alex was a spoiled child, due to the constant pamper from his aunt Beth. With abusive demeanors at smaller children in school and constantly bragging about his skills with fellow students. Despite this, Alex made strong relationships, being close to his aunts and coping out with his classmate, Chie. When he grew up, Alex became an overconfident man with high hopes for the future, despite following unfortunate events, he would maintain them in the post-apocalyptic world as a lucky claim for past failures. Story Pre-Flash Due to unknown circumstances, Alex grew up with his aunt Beth, spending his youth living along with his other aunts in humble conditions. It's unknown what happened with Alex's birth-parents and their current whereabouts or status. The economic situation prevented him from properly practicing martial arts, as the family couldn't afford to pay for the classes. Until one day, Alex received a Master-level Velvet Gung-fu Martial Arts video tape from his aunt, which he accepted enthusiastically as both believed in his potential to perform as a Martial Artist. The following years of his life were mostly spent practicing the contents of the video tape. Alex's self-assertive demeanor would make in him a tendency for boasting the skill acquired and thus notably bullying smaller children at his school. This caused an attraction to his school peer, Chie, whom he ended up having a long-term relationship in the future. Olathe Martial Arts World Tournament At his youth, Alex got the biggest opportunity of his life: A global tournament would be hosted in Olathe, with the assistance from the best-known martial artists around. Naturally, Alex signed up as a competitor, looking forward to leaving the venue as a Debuting-Champion. That day he spent his prep time waiting for Chie outside the venue, until a referee called him as his match was about to begin, consecutively Alex was the last encounter of the day. Before attending his match, he met the Taekwondo Grandmaster, Choi Tae whom recognized Alex from the bracket key and both engaged an encouraging conversation. Alex's opponent was a student from the Aikido Martial Arts school. Being so confident in his Velvet Gung-fu skills, he began the match with a flashy stance and a big pompous smile on his face. Starting the match, Alex showed amateur tendencies as he didn’t respect its own or his opponent space, resulting in imprecise vague moves that were easily evaded by his opponent and giving free openings. Naturally, his opponent took the advantage, slowly capitalizing the match; The fight pace was a repeated act of Alex trying to attack, his opponent dodging and then throwing him at the ground. This caused a feeling of an incomprehensible growing frustration in Alex as he couldn't do anything to turn the tides around, often thinking about performing low-bows at him, just to get rid of the distressful event. Finally, his opponent ended up taking the match, eliminating him and with this finalizing the first day of the tournament. Alex's big defeat gave him a harsh reality check, he spent a long while inside the dressing room mourning alone in the darkness. Before returning home, he intends to do a phone call to Beth's house to then immediately hang up and call Chie’s place instead, receiving an answer from somebody else whom tells Alex that Chie went out without knowing where. Wasting his phone change for nothing, Alex ends up more helpless than before. Outside, at the bus stop he runs into a peculiar business man who apparently watched the fight and remarks about it. Alex confesses to him that this was his only chance to do something big in his life and how high his hopes were; the man answers back saying how unwise it was to plan an entire future around one single event. Alex, negligently asks him to shut down, finishing the conversation. Their bus would arrive a couple of seconds later. As implied, this event destroys his entire future. Without any other option left, Alex began to work as a garbage man. The profession would become heavier to carry around, as the Garbage Insanity was leaving a big mark in his living environment. His task would end abruptly, when the natural disaster known as The White Flash happened, eliminating from the earth's face all the woman population as well of the infrastructure and the remaining male’s sanity. Mystics of Trash Years later Alex was shot, and at a poor physical condition. He is gathered in a truck that collects corpses and then he thrown away at a grave. There, a classy Hat Man finds him while scavenging, until he is shocked when Alex stands up moribund. He is offered assistance, until the Hat Man looks behind Alex and notices a shiny bullet. The man leaves Alex's side and bolts for the bullet. Then, Alex finally faints. Alex wakes up inside a shed, receding in a mattress and with all his injuries tended to. Shortly after, The Hat Man notices him waking up. There they formally meet each other, it results that they are at Garbage Island and the Hat Man name is Joel and has been searching for a long time for a specific bullet to his pistol, and thus nicknames Alex "Lucky" (since he managed to survive and end up where the bullet was). Joel suggests a search to find out who messed him up, only to be interrupted by Alex saying that he needs to get out of the island, as he particularly feels disgusted with the wastes and garbage both physically and emotionally. But the problem is that there is a massive emergent mobilization from Rando’s Army, who attacks anyone who gets close at the island bridge. Joel is still disposed to help in the task and Alex is asked to keep resting while he arranges passage. Alex suddenly wakes up from an outside explosive sound, coming from beneath the island bridge, he also notices an old man spying at him, who withdraws quickly after realizing he has awoken. Joel returns and explains the situation, planning for leaving the island with the assistance of his friend and with this Alex and Joel begin a colleague relationship in order to accomplish the task. While Alex and Joel go through the island, they recall the attention of the inhabitants, more so since Alex tends to openly act with disapprove the island style life and its common beliefs, going as further to directly insult some of inhabitants. Until one of them recommends the assistance from the island main philosopher and instructor, Larry Davis. Alex visits Larry’s place, while Larry is humping grand plastics of garbage bags of trash, Davis recognizes him, and with a pseudo-esoteric intuition recalls Alex's past labors as a Garbage Collector, believing in his potential as a Cellophane Communion member. For this, Larry will test Alex with the Trash Enlightenment Initiation to start as a Communion member and be reborn in the form of a regular inhabitant of the island. Alex hears Larry initiation process which consists of humping garbage bags in a detailed fashion. There is no planned end point, as the process ends when the candidate feels he is changed and finally ready. Despite his disgust towards said themes and actions, Alex decides to begin the process, while maintaining the priority of leaving the island alongside Joel. Battle Skills Alex uses a Combo Dial as his main way of attacking, much like Brad can. He can also use Skills. His combo type is called "Velvet-fu." You can use the WASD buttons to do either normal attacks or combo them to then use a skill, which uses SP but is strong and has different effects. Flying Axe Kick has a 30% chance of bleeding your opponent and also hits Floating enemies. Dive allows you to dodge every melee attack but also sets you Off-Balance, and you cannot attack while you are dodging. You can, however, use items while dodged. Goat Headbutt has 55% chance of stunning and a 60% chance of weirding out your opponent. Disarming Chop disarms an armed opponent, severely reducing their attack, and prevents them from using skills that require a weapon such as Slice. Goat Kick has a 90% chance to make your opponent fall, and a 60% chance to make them feel weird. Full Thrust has an 80% chance to put your opponent Off-Balance. Iron Hoof is an offensive skill that deals 60% extra damage to Fallen foes. The Minor Iris is an attack that strikes three times and pierces the opponent's Defense entirely. It also removes defensive effects such as Defend (100% chance), Ironbody (90% chance) and Solid (80% chance). The Major Iris is an attack that strikes five times and pierces the opponent's Defense entirely. It also removes defensive effects such as Defend (100% chance), Ironbody (100% chance) and Solid (100% chance). Alex also sports two stances to regain SP: Receding stance, which gives you around 35 SP per use. Twisted stance, which gives you 70 SP per use, but costs 150 HP to use. Once you use it, you become twisted, reducing SP cost of all abilities by around 20%, increasing your Target Rate by 300%, decreasing your ATK Speed by 20 and allowing you to use Twisted Stance for only 50HP. Battle Quotes Win Quotes * Smooth as velvet. * ... * I did my best. Level Quotes * It's all coming back to me... Drop Quotes * Take it and let's keep moving. * Maybe there is something we can use? Starting Equipment * Weapon: None * Shield: Iron Box * Head: Grease * Body: Burlap Rags * Accessory: Clean Bandages Notes *Alex cannot die, like his pal Joel. If an attack that would usually kill a party member in Lisa: The Painful hits him, he will only get knocked out and get a permanent status effect like Brain Damage. *The max Exp for Alex Churchland is 10,345 Exp and him being at level 12 needing 1,160 more Exp to level up. Trivia * Austin Jorgensen (creator of LISA) has said on Twitter that Brad would beat Alex in a fight here. * Alex is likely a nickname of sorts since Alex is a shorten form of the name Alexander. ** Also, Alexander etymology means "Defender" or "protector of man". Ironically since Alex does none of these during the game. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters